


Shutter

by EllaBesmirched (El_Bell)



Series: Mod About You [3]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Body Mod Kylo, Exhibitionism, Explicit Sexual Content, Hux gets the D, Hux is Not Nice, M/M, Office Sex, To people who piss him off, hipster bar au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-26
Updated: 2017-09-26
Packaged: 2019-01-05 19:06:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12195855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/El_Bell/pseuds/EllaBesmirched
Summary: Hux's day goes very well, then very poorly, then very well again.





	Shutter

**Author's Note:**

> I'm posting this from my phone at work cause I'm a terrible employee. Please enjoy this work themed romp.

_ Morning, Beautiful. _

Hux cracked one sleepy eye at the text and smiled. The text had been sent at three thirty in the morning, probably just before Kylo fell asleep after getting home from his bar shift. He'd taken to sending Hux texts he knew Hux wouldn't see until he woke up.

Hux's second alarm, set for three minutes after the first, started ringing and he snapped, "Alarm off." The ringing stopped. "Lights, fifty percent." 

The lights came on, slowly ramping up to his desired brightness, and a chipper female voice said, "Good morning, Mr. Hux." 

Hux ignored it; she was programmed to say that. Hux's very own personal assistant program was barely more sophisticated than Amazon's Alexa, and as the canned greeting rang in his ears, he tried to remember why he'd wanted her to greet him in the mornings at all. 

Of course, he'd designed her before he started getting daily wake up texts from a far more enticing personality-- and, if the last three weeks were any indication, bi-weekly conjugal meetings that made his attempts to introduce a new voice into his life seem like the pathetic and pointless experimentation of a very lonely man with too much time on his hands and too much intelligence to admit to feeling feelings.  

_ Good morning yourself,  _ he typed back.  _ Or should I say good day? _ Kylo wouldn't see the text until noon at the very least if past experience was any indication. Smiling to himself, Hux set his phone back on the nightstand, and started to prepare for the day. 

 

Hux was bent low over his desk, typing on a sleek, matte black tablet, when Thanisson buzzed him. " _ Mr. Snoke has arrived, Mr. Hux. Should I send him to the conference room?" _

Hux glanced up at the time and then went back to his work. "Mr. Snoke is thirty minutes ahead of schedule. Offer him and his colleagues refreshments and show him into the conference room in exactly twenty five minutes." 

" _ Yes, sir,"  _ came the prompt response. 

Five minutes passed, and then Hux's intercom buzzed again. 

" _ Hux, you can't make Snoke wait for a half an hour, _ " Phasma complained. 

"He'll only be waiting for twenty more minutes," Hux countered. "If he is dissatisfied, you may explain to him that I keep a very tight schedule and that this attention to detail is exactly why he has found himself in my conference room and not seeking services elsewhere." 

“ _ Hux,”  _ she half whined. 

“It’s a power play, Phas. He’ll wait, or he’ll leave. And he won’t leave.”

Phasma gave a very put upon sigh and said, " _ Yes, sir."  _

Exactly eighteen minutes later, Hux stood from his desk, tucked his tablet under his arm, and paused in front of the mirror hanging from his office wall on the way out of the room. He didn't typically wear black suits-- he found lighter colors made his employees perceive him as more approachable-- but today was a special occasion. Hux had donned one of the most expensive suits he owned, a perfectly tailored Armani number with pinstripes, and paired it with a gray shirt and charcoal silk tie. After assuring himself that every hair was in place, that there were no wrinkles in his jacket, and his cuff-links were perfectly aligned, Hux left the office and headed for the conference room.

He stepped into the conference room at exactly eleven thirty five, as planned, and the room went quiet when he entered. 

Phasma gave him a quick, pinched look and he had the briefest flash of regret for letting her tend to Snoke while he finished his work. She was standing behind Snoke's chair and leaning forward, showing him her tablet. She was bent nearly in half to reach him, her red pumps making her tower over every man in the room. 

Hux said, "Good morning, gentlemen," but he only looked at Snoke-- Snoke's flunkies were of no concern to him.

"Mr. Hux," Snoke grumbled, crossing his arms over his chest. "I am not a man who takes kindly to being kept waiting." 

Hux lifted a brow and made a show of checking his chrome watch. Then he punched a few buttons on his tablet and said, "We agreed to meet at eleven thirty five, Mr. Snoke. It is now precisely eleven thirty seven and I suggest we begin, as I must return to my work at twelve thirty five." Before Snoke could reply, Hux said, "Phasma." 

Wordlessly, but with a subtle, wry quirk to her lips, Phasma straightened, and crossed to the front of the room. While she was setting up the projector, Hux launched into his speech. 

He spent exactly thirty three minutes explaining to Snoke the various technologies that had gone into the design of his custom security system.

"Using the methods I have outlined here, and in conjunction with whatever man power you see fit to apply, I can say with complete certainty that there is no possible way your home and business could be more secure." 

"Manpower--" Snoke began, but Hux cut him off. 

"Is Phasma's area of expertise. After we've agreed upon the terms I've proposed, Phasma will give you very specific recommendations for the type of human-run systems you should put in place to compliment my program. Whether you choose to act upon her recommendations is, of course, entirely up to you; we will not be held accountable for human error.

"Now. I'd like to review a small sample of what we intend." Hux pressed a button on his tablet, and the projected screen changed. "Using this room as an example." The virtual model that appeared on the screen was a simple mock up of Snoke's office, built based on blueprints and photos Snoke had provided Hux when he first approached him with the project last month. "My specific recommendations will, obviously, vary by room, based on parameters such as room shape, function, and occupancy. But I think we can all agree ensuring this particular room is completely secure is of the utmost importance. Once you agree to my terms, I shall start my installations here." 

"Once I agree?" Snoke asked him, lifting his wizened brows skeptically. "I haven't signed anything yet, young man. I'm still not convinced--"

"And I am confident that after I have fully explained my program to you, you will understand that you won't find a better, or more discrete system in the galaxy." Hux allowed himself a smile and he saw Phasma roll her eyes. "Though you are, of course, welcome to try. 

"Now then," he continued, turning back toward the projector and picking his tablet back up. "Based on the shape of this room, we will install cameras here, here, and here.” He touched the mock up on his tablet and the projected image highlighted where each camera would be installed. “This setup leaves only one blind spot in the room, right here, which we will cover with a single, motion activated camera placed here. There is no way to enter the office without activating this camera-- including through any of the windows," Hux added with a discouraging look at one of the flunkies who had just opened his mouth. "So it is entirely impossible to enter or leave this room without being recorded." Hux peered around at Snoke and saw his lips curling in consideration.

Then he said, "And what if multiple people enter. What about the blind spot then?" 

"The area of the room not covered by the stationary cameras will always be prioritized by the motion-activated one. Meaning if two men enter your office and one stands here, and the other here, this camera will always target this man first. Even if it is following one individual and a second steps into this spot.

"That effectively covers surveillance. I do, however, have a few additional securities I can offer you once we have the groundwork in place, but frankly, they are overkill. Given the needs you have outlined for me, however, I am of course, perfectly willing to implement them as well. For your peace of mind." Hux gave Snoke a shark-like smile and added, "And a small additional fee, of course." 

“Of course,” Snoke drawled. 

Hux looked back down at his tablet, assured that they understood each other. 

“Next we will install automated locks on your door. These locks will be controlled by--” Hux crossed to the little cart Phasma was standing by with all Hux’s supplies and he pulled out a new tablet, still with plastic on the screen. “This tablet.” He dropped it in front of Snoke. “And will only be accessible by you. Well. And me,” he added as an afterthought. “This tablet controls the entire system. From here, you may assign access to any of a number of other tablets we will provide, view any of your security feeds, control any cameras that aren’t stationary manually, open doors, activate alarms, et cetera.”

“Tablets can be lost, or hacked,” one of the flunkies spoke up. 

Hux gave him a withering look. “Not mine. Now, Mr. Snoke, if you will power on this tablet.” Snoke did so. “And enter a six digit pin number-- any number will do for this demonstration.” 

Snoke skeptically punched in a number and entered it five separate times as prompted. 

Then Hux swept the tablet away. “You entered six-five-eight-two-four-two, correct?”

Snoke nodded. Hux punched in the number, and angled the tablet so they could all see. The screen flashed red and proclaimed in bold print,  **Unauthorized User. Please Return Control to [Snoke].** Smirking, Hux did the same thing two more times. The tablet started blaring, and a female voice piped over the speaker as words flashed across the screen. “ **LOCK DOWN.”**

Simultaneously, Hux and Phasma’s phones started to ring. 

Snoke lifted his brows in surprise. 

Hux punched some buttons on his own tablet and Snoke’s went quiet. “The pin is synced with your fingerprints-- you must always enter it in exactly the same way, and I recommend using different fingers for different numbers for added security. Should anyone steal your tablet and try to use it themselves, even if they have your pin, Phasma and I will be personally alerted, as well as the team assigned to your system, and anyone on your staff you deem fit to receive such updates. The tablet also starts recording, and beaming the feed back to us, so we have a visual on the intruder. Any questions?” 

Snoke was nodding, clearly happy with what Hux was proposing. Then he lifted his head slyly and said, “Suppose I don’t want my office recorded?”

“You have full access to the security feeds from this,” Hux said waving the tablet. “So you may control this feed however you see fit-- including reviewing any footage with ease, or. Disposing of any.”

“And I am the only one with full access to the whole system?”

“And me,” Hux said firmly. “And that is not up for debate.”

Snoke narrowed his eyes. His men exchanged glances. Hux nodded at Phasma, and she set a huge stack of papers down in front of Snoke. “This is my full proposal,” Hux told him. “And all the terms and conditions of our future relationship. I suggest you review it in full yourself, as there are certain. Sensitive topics touched upon, the details of which I imagine you will want to personally approve.” Hux looked at his watch. “It is now twelve twenty four and we have exactly eleven minutes for me to address any questions or concerns you may have.”

Hux spent the next nine minutes doing just that, and the last three shaking Snoke’s hand as he gave Hux a seedy smile and expressed his admiration for and satisfaction with the way Hux did business. Hux and Phasma both stepped onto the elevator with them in order to see them out of the building. 

They were all chatting amicably, giving each other curt, professional smiles, and Hux was riding the endorphin high of a deal gone perfectly right, when Phasma looked down at her tablet. She was checking the entrance way, as she always did when they were escorting important clients out of the building. 

The elevator opened, and Phasma gasped. 

Hux took one look at her tablet, and felt like the world whited out. The doors weren’t even fully open before Hux was squeezing through them and sprinting down the hall. Behind him, he heard Phasma say with a shaking voice, “Right this way, gentlemen.” 

Then he was rounding the corner, his shiny black shoes sliding a little on the perfectly polished floor, and racing into the main entrance way. 

What he found was the closest thing to chaos this building had ever seen. 

Unamo was standing behind her desk with her hands covering her mouth. Thanisson was in the doorway, having just returned from lunch, and trapped from entering further by the scuffle taking place in front of him. 

Hux’s head of security, Rodinon, and three other men had Kylo pinned to the sleek floor while he screamed obscenities. Rodinon had his baton unfurled. There was blood on the floor, and. Rose petals everywhere. 

“ _ Release him at once,”  _ Hux bellowed, surprised when his words made sense, so badly was he shaking. 

Everyone stopped moving-- even Kylo. 

“Mr. Hux!” Rodinon began, “We’ve--”

“ _ Let. Him. Go.”  _ They just stared at him. “ _ Now!” _

All four men scrambled away from Kylo, and Kylo lurched to his feet. He tugged his torn and bloodied white T-shirt into place, and when he looked up at Hux, he tottered. 

Hux darted forward, putting one steadying hand on Kylo’s chest, and said softly, “You need to sit down.” He was bleeding heavily from a split above his eye. 

“I should have called first,” Kylo replied demurely. 

“Sit.” 

Hux led him to Unamo’s vacated seat behind the front desk. “First aid kit,” he snapped at her. She immediately dashed around the other side of her desk, heels clicking frantically, and started opening drawers. 

“I’m fine, Hux.” 

“You’re bleeding,” Hux said curtly, accepting the kit from Unamo. “Ice,” he demanded of her as he opened it, and emerged with gauze pads. 

“You’re gonna get blood on your suit.”

“You brought me flowers,” Hux replied as he dabbed at the split. He could buy more suits.

Kylo shrugged his shoulders and wrapped his hands together. “It was stupid. I was. Stupid. I’m sorry, I thought--”

“Nobody’s ever given me flowers before.” 

Kylo’s scowled lightened, just a little. But then he pouted and said, “They’re all crushed now.” 

“What happened?”

“Nothing. It was stupid,” he said again. He sounded like a sulking teenager trying to explain an after school scuffle to his parents.

Hux bit back a sigh, afraid to unleash his fury on Kylo when his security team surely deserved the brunt of it. “Why are you here?”

“I wanted to see you,” Kylo said with a little shrug. “I thought it’d be. Nice. That I could. You know surprise you, or something. I’m sorry.”

Hux wordlessly dropped the gauze he’d been using and swiped Kylo’s brow with rubbing alcohol. 

Kylo hissed, but still said, “You really don’t have to do this. It’s just a cut.” 

“It’s a head wound,” Hux told him gently. “I’m almost through, sit still.” 

Kylo fell silent and glared at the security guards over Hux’s shoulder. Thanisson still hadn’t moved from the entry way. Everyone in the room was watching him personally tend to Kylo’s hurts and everyone seemed to be holding their breath. Hux unwrapped a butterfly strip and was carefully fitting it over Kylo’s brow when he said, “Thanisson. Get someone down here to clean up this mess.” 

“Yes, sir,” Thanisson said quickly, darting away with obvious relief, skirting past Unamo who returned with a small ziploc bag of ice wrapped in a paper towel.

“Pick up whatever flowers haven’t been destroyed,” Hux told her as he accepted the ice and then passed it to Kylo. 

“Uh. Yes, sir.” She hesitantly bent and started sweeping through the roses. 

Hux fit a second butterfly strip in place and said very softly, “Rodinon.” 

Rodinon almost didn’t move, and Hux thought he was going to have to call him again. Then he took two hesitant steps forward. Hux said to Kylo, “This is the one that hit you?”

“Yeah,” Kylo muttered. “I swear I wasn’t trying to--”

“Tell me what happened.”

“It was. It’s done now, can we just--”

Hux held out his hand and Phasma dropped his tablet into it. He wasn’t sure when she’d arrived, but she was here now, silently glaring at Rodinon over pursed red lips. 

When Kylo saw her, he did a double take and said softly, “Looking good, gorgeous.” Phasma smiled down at him and patted him once on the shoulder before fixing the security team with her iciest glare again. When Hux glanced at them, they looked even more unnerved. 

Hux took the tablet and pulled up the security feed. He filtered through until he saw Kylo waltz in, smiling, with a bouquet of orange roses in his hand. He leaned against Unamo’s desk and she looked up at him in alarm. 

“Can I help you?”

“Yeah! I’m looking for. Uh. Armitage. Hux? Mr. Hux? I dunno what you guys call him.”

Unamo raised her brows and looked down at her computer. After a short moment, she said, “Mr. Hux is in a meeting right now. Is he expecting you?”

“Ah. No. I was. It was kind of a surprise. Do you know how long he’ll be?”

“Another ten minutes,” she said with a smile, warming to Kylo like everyone did. “But I’m afraid Mr. Hux doesn’t take visitors without an appointment. If you’d like, I can schedule one. He happens to have an opening this afternoon.” 

“Can I just wait in his office? I promise it won’t be long. And I think he’ll want to see me,” Kylo added with a devilish smile.

Unamo looked between Kylo and the computer uncomfortably. “It’s. I really shouldn’t.”

“What about Phasma?” Kylo asked. “She can vouch for me.”

Unamo’s face brightened. “I can certainly contact Ms. Phasma. She’s in the same meeting but they should be done soon. If you’ll just take a seat?”

“Thank you,” Kylo said with a wink, turning away. Hux saw Rodinon move then, and realized he’d been watching Kylo with narrowed eyes since Kylo had come in.

“You can wait outside,” Rodinon broke in, putting his hand on Kylo’s shoulder. 

Kylo shrugged him away. “Don’t touch me, man.”  

“Sorry, Unamo,” Rodinon said arrogantly. “If he’s bothering you--”

“He’s not--”

“I wasn’t!” Kylo protested, jerking away when Rodinon put his hand on Kylo’s shoulder again. “Don’t fucking touch me!” 

It escalated from there. Rodinon snarkily asked Kylo if he had an appointment, and when Kylo said no, he grabbed him by the shoulder again, loudly proclaiming that ‘Mr. Hux’ wouldn’t have time for ‘someone like’ Kylo. When Kylo jerked away and shoved him on the chest, all four guards swarmed him. Rodinon took out his baton and cracked Kylo across the back of the knees. When they pinned him to the floor, Kylo’s forehead smashed into the ground and he started bleeding everywhere. 

Hux closed the feed and looked up at Rodinon.

“You’re fired.” 

“Hux,” Phasma said very softly. “He’s our head of security.”

“And now he is head of the unemployment line.” Hux stood. His voice was shaking again and he couldn’t control it. 

“Wait, Hux, you really don’t have to--” Kylo said, standing and twining one arm around Hux’s waist. 

“He  _ hit you,”  _ Hux half shouted. 

Kylo blinked at him. “I’ve been hit before. I’m fine, look, see? I’m fine.” When Hux just stared at him, wide eyed, Kylo said, “Shit. Red. Look at me, alright? Really, I’m okay.” Hux took a deep breath and felt his pulse slow, just a little. “It’s just a scratch, see,” Kylo continued gently. “I’m fine.” 

“Sir,” Rodinon began, staring at the way Kylo was holding Hux with wide, disbelieving eyes. 

“Get out.”

“Red.” Kylo twisted Hux around, put both his hands on Hux’s shoulders. “I don’t want someone to lose their job over me. Even if he is a shit head. I’m really okay. I’ve gotten beat up worse at shows.”

“If you were anyone else,” Hux spat, voice breathy and livid. “I’d have a law suit on my hands.” 

“He was trying to get past security!” Rodinon suddenly exploded. “And we all knew you were in an important meeting, and  _ look  _ at hi--”

“Are you shouting at me, Rodinon?”

“No, sir,” Rodinon said very quickly, voice returning to a respectable level. “Of course not, Mr. Hux. Sir.” 

“Why did you see fit to physically restrain my--” Hux hesitated very briefly, thoughts suddenly grinding to a halt. Unamo made a strangled sound when Hux landed on, “boyfriend, you  _ complete _ gorilla?” 

“But sir--”

“Is it your job to decide who I meet with, Mr. Rodinon?” Hux demanded. “Show me where in your job description it mentions anything about you deciding who I do and don’t see on a daily basis!”

“I-- yes, sir-- I wasn’t trying too--”

“Rodinon,” Phasma snapped. He jumped and looked at her. “Why are you still talking?”

Rodinon fell silent, glowering at his feet. 

Kylo said, “Red.”

Hux looked at him for a long time. His brow was bruising, and his shirt was blood stained. Hux had managed to clean up everything on his face though. 

Hux crossed the room until he was right in front of Rodinon, glaring inches from the other’s man’s face, and said, “You will leave the property. You will not return for the next two weeks at which point you and I will have a very thorough discussion concerning exactly what is expected of you in this position. I can assure you, you have absolutely no control over who I decide to spend my time with. Is that clear, Mr. Rodinon?” 

“Yes, sir. I’m sorry sir.”

"And during that time," Hux said furiously, "You will seriously consider the ways in which you will act upon first impressions in the future. For example," he continued, nostrils flaring, "when I first laid eyes on you, I assumed I'd be dealing with a neanderthalic waste of a forehead, a protein-pumped sack of human garbage too dense to do much more than squeeze himself into a ill-fitting suit every morning and make dim-witted sounds merely approximating actual intelligent speech. However," he drawled, "I make it a point not to make snap judgments based upon appearance and little else, which is very lucky for you, considering if I had, you'd never have been hired to begin with. Do you understand my point, Mr. Rodinon?"

"Yes, sir," Rodinon said very quietly, eyes locked so firmly on his shoes, Hux was sure he'd never dare look Hux in the eye again.

“Good. Get out of my sight, lest I decide my first instincts were  _ accurate. _ ” Rodinon didn’t need to be told twice. But Hux still stopped him when he reached the door. “And Rodinon. If you ever  _ assault  _ someone on my behalf again, or try to predict the  _ type of people  _ I choose to spend my time with, you won’t just find yourself out of a job.”  Hux felt his lips curl. He kept trying to swallow his rage and it kept bubbling back up. “I will end you,” he hissed. “Every recommendation, every notch on your resume, I will personally  _ bury _ . Please don’t consider this a cliche because I mean it quite literally. You’ll never work in this town again. You’ll never work on this  _ coast  _ again. Go.” 

When Hux looked back, everyone--Kylo included-- was staring at him as if he’d just charged in wielding an assault rifle. His eyes fell on Unamo, and her whole body tensed. She was holding the small handful of roses that hadn’t been smashed. 

Hux crossed to her and she stood frozen like a rabbit in a spotlight. Hux carefully took the flowers out of her hands, watching for thorns that he quickly realized weren’t there. He lowered his voice and said very quietly, “You treated him very decently. Thank you.” 

“Y-yes, sir.” 

“Alright, alright, back to work,” Phasma shouted, breaking through the silence. She looked at the man Thanisson had summoned to clean up the mess and said, “Get this taken care of.” 

Hux wordlessly took Kylo’s hand and led him to the elevators. Once they were alone, Kylo leaned against the wall, and Hux stuck his face in the roses, letting the beautiful scent calm his nerves. 

“Why orange?” he asked finally. 

Kylo grinned at him. “They reminded me of you.” Then, before Hux could say anything, he blurted, “You called me your boyfriend.” 

Hux felt his jaw tense, felt his cheeks color. “I. I mean, I was just--”

“Is that. Am I?” Hux stared at him and felt his mouth moving wordlessly, his heart suddenly hammering with a completely different emotion. “I mean. I haven’t. You know. Since we met. I’m not seeing anyone else. And I don’t want to. So.” He was running his hand over the back of his neck, staring at Hux’s shoes. 

“Nor have I,” Hux said softly. He’d deleted tinder from his phone, just like he promised himself he would. “I didn’t know what to say but.”

Kylo lifted his eyes hopefully and said, “Yeah?”

Hux smiled at him; he couldn’t help it. “Yes.” Kylo stepped off the wall then, put his hands on Hux’s waist and kissed him as the doors dinged open. Hux tasted blood and felt his temper flare again. Without breaking from Kylo, he leaned back and said, “You should have let me fire him.” 

“I woulda felt bad!” Kylo protested. “I don’t want someone to lose their job cause of me.” 

“It would have been because he stepped entirely out of line,” Hux spat, turning to face the hallway. “He  _ hit  _ you.”

“Geeze, Red, you’re really riled up, aren’t you?” 

“I’m very unhappy,” Hux complained. The elevator doors closed again. “It was very sweet of you to come by and he just--”

Kylo gave him a reassuring smile and wrapped Hux up in his huge arms. Hux felt his heart rate start to slow. “For what it’s worth I don’t think it’ll happen the next time I come by.”

“Next time?” 

“If that’s alright.”

“Of course it is,” Hux told him. But he stopped himself before he could say  _ I can always make time for you.  _

“You know,” Kylo told him, leaning back and licking his lips. “It was. It was. Seeing you here, with all your employees was…” 

Hux lifted his brows. “What?”

“Just. Very sexy,” Kylo finally settled on. “I mean, you’ve got them like, wrapped around your fingers practically. And after the way you yelled at Security Asshole I can see why. And your suit,” he added, tugging Hux’s lapels into place. “I like this side of you, Red. You’re like some badass executive. It’s really hot.” 

Hux released an amused laugh. “I’m sure I looked very appealing, what with all that screaming. I think I actually spit on him.” 

“I didn’t know you had a temper,” Kylo told him, grinning. “I thought that guy was gonna shit himself.” 

Hux snorted in surprise. To say he ‘had a temper’ was an understatement. And certainly not something he was going to brag about a month into dating a man. “I. Take my business very seriously,” he said carefully. 

Kylo smiled at him and the expression was almost  _ dreamy.  _ “Yeah. I can tell.” 

Hux felt himself smiling back even though he hadn’t meant to. His stomach fluttered pleasantly and he tried to remember anybody ever looking at him like that before. When he couldn’t, the fluttering only got worse. And then he realized they were standing in a closed elevator, smiling stupidly at each other, and Hux slapped the button to open the door again before someone called the car and they were trapped for another ride.

He grabbed Kylo’s hand unthinkingly and tugged him out of the elevator-- he dropped it immediately when he looked up and saw Thanisson watching them both from behind his desk with his eyebrows disappearing into his hairline. Hux suddenly wondered if his hair was as neat as it had been this morning, if Kylo had mussed it when he’d kissed Hux in the elevator. He didn’t trust himself to check. 

“Kylo, this is my assistant, Thanisson. Thanisson, this is Kylo Ren,” Hux said as breezily as he could. Thanisson stood rapidly, back straight and mouth in a serious line, and stuck his hand out. Kylo shook it. 

“A pleasure to meet you, Mr. Ren.” 

Kylo smiled and nodded. “Yeah, you too, man.” 

Hux plucked one of Thanisson’s cards from his desk and handed it to Kylo with a coy smirk on his lips. “If you ever again feel the urge to  _ surprise  _ me at work, you can call him. He’s in charge of all my personal scheduling and meetings.” Hux allowed himself a true smile, and added, “I’m always happy to see you but I do run a very tight ship. I would hate for you to come all the way down here just to find out I only have a few minutes to spare.” 

Kylo pouted his pretty lips and said, “You wouldn’t make time for me, Red?” 

Hux’s stomach fluttered again. “I’d try,” he said gently. 

Kylo’s pout turned into a sly grin. “As long as you’d try.” He pocketed Thanisson’s card and the flutter in Hux’s stomach became a warm tingle that filled his chest. 

He was staring again.

When he turned and glanced at Thanisson, he found him staring between Kylo and Hux with a truly unnerved expression on his face. Hux cleared his throat and said, “My office is this way.”

“I can take that,” Thanisson blurted suddenly. When Hux looked up, Kylo was holding out the bag of ice he’d been intermittently pressing to his brow and juggling between both hands. 

“Thanks, man.” 

Hux didn’t see what Thanisson did with the ice-- he held the door for Kylo and breezed back into his office, feeling instantly more at ease than he had since he’d seen Rodinon holding Kylo down on Phasma’s tablet screen. His office was, for lack of a better term, his safe space. He could be alone here; he could control everything that went on in this room to a degree he couldn’t quite reach with the rest of the building, the unpredictability of people being taken into account. The only people that came into this room were those Hux explicitly invited. 

The temperature and lighting was set to his incredibly exacting standards, all the way down to the color temperature of the LEDs. Sleek and minimalist, the decor was all brushed silver and naturally colored wood; a single, ice blue sofa provided the most vibrant pop of color. It was more eye catching than Hux would normally be attracted to, but the pale blue contrasted perfectly, in his opinion, with his rug and drapes-- charcoal with dove gray circles, and pewter, respectively. It was somber and professional; it was comfortable and calming. 

Kylo whistled and Hux couldn’t stop the proud smile he was wearing. “Nice place you got here,” he said with a wide, white smile. 

“Thank you.” 

Hands in his pockets, Kylo sauntered to the huge window that took up most of the largest wall in the room. Hux’s desk was positioned in front of it, and he often turned his chair to peer out at the world when a particularly thorny problem was percolating in his brain. It was a stunning view-- the building was one of the smaller in the area, so half of the window was dominated by the huge buildings that surrounded Hux’s. But the other half showed the river the city was built on. If Hux peered through the concrete and glass of the business district, he had a perfect angle of the bridge that crossed the water, the water itself, and all the little rocks and mini-mountains the river cut through. If he cared to, he could even pick out the tiny dark shapes of people rafting, or sunbathing on the stones, or hiking all the trails through the rocky hills. 

“Wow.” 

“That’s why I picked this building and this room,” Hux told him. “This has always been my favorite view of the city.”

“It’s a good view,” Kylo agreed. 

Hux put his hips against his desk and shamelessly watched Kylo peering out the window before he remembered he was still holding a fistful of roses in front of his chest. Five of them had survived the assault; Hux dropped them almost absently into a silver vase sitting on the table beside the sofa and crossed to his bathroom to fill it with water. It looked a little strange with actual flowers in it-- it was, in his opinion, purely decorative-- but he still set it on the edge of his desk where the gorgeous splash of orange would be visible whenever he was sitting down. 

Hux was just leaning over to adjust the flowers more artfully in the vase when he felt Kylo’s hands on his hips. “I wanted to tell you something.” 

Hux turned his head, fingers still pinched around a green stem. “Hmm.” 

“I finally got in to see my doctor.” 

Hux’s hand stilled on the vase; Kylo’s voice was somewhere between shy and coy, and, ridiculously, Hux felt his heart start to hammer in his throat. 

“Clean bill of health and all. I was gonna ask you if I could take you out tonight. You know. To  _ celebrate.”  _

Hux straightened, and turned his head. “You  _ were  _ going to ask me?” he teased.

Kylo’s fingers tightened on his hips. “Yeah. But now I have a better idea.”

Hux’s head swam pleasantly, the way it always did when Kylo was standing so close, and he turned in the small space so he could look into Kylo’s disconcertingly dark eyes. They always gave him shivers, and Hux felt the delicious chill trickle from the top of his head and settle into all the places Kylo touched. 

He was close enough now, though, that he couldn't help but look at the nasty cut across Kylo's brow. He frowned, and had to brush a finger over the spot. Kylo humored him by standing quite still. He was going to have an awful bruise soon. 

Hux's fingers tracked across the butterfly strips and paused over the bridge of Kylo's nose, felt the apparently still-tender piercing there. It fascinated him, the feeling of solid metal beneath soft skin. The pads of his fingers next found the two bars through Kylo's uninjured brow. These were older; Kylo didn't tense when Hux touched them. Hux unthinkingly slid one bar down with a tiny tap against the silver ball. 

When his hand fell to nudge at one of the rings in Kylo's gorgeous lips, Kylo nipped his fingers for his trouble, and then said softly, “If you like them so much, why don't you get one? I can take you.” 

Hux dropped his hand; it was the first time Kylo had made such a comment since the night they met and the idea sent an attractive tremble through his chest even as he acknowledged how ridiculous it was. 

“Don't be silly,” he replied with an attempt at a scoff. “As if I would look anything other than completely foolish with a bunch of metal in my face. Do you think it would match my suits well?” 

Kylo gave him a filthy little grin and said, “You don't have to get one that shows,” at the same time that he slid one huge hand into Hux's jacket and tweaked his nipple through his silk shirt. 

They were standing so close, but the touch still surprised him; Hux hissed and jumped a little, felt that tingle dart back into his chest and a very rebellious part of his brain insisted  _ again.  _

Kylo complied like he'd read Hux's mind, put his lips against Hux's ear and gave a viscous little twist when he said, “Like here. I bet you'd like that. You're so sensitive.” 

“No, I'm not,” Hux protested, pressing against Kylo's solid chest. “Don't be ridicul--” 

Kylo pinched him again and he shuddered. 

This was not was his office was for. 

Kylo kissed him, started shoving his jacket from his shoulders and Hux forced a laugh. “What do you think you're doing? I'm  _ working.”  _

_ “ _ Take a break,” he pleaded with a grin Hux could feel against his jaw. 

“Was this your plan all along, you presumptuous heathen?” Hux demanded, even as he allowed his jacket to crumble on the desk behind him. “There are  _ cameras  _ in here.” 

Kylo pulled away instantly, so quickly in fact, that Hux actually betrayed himself and chased after him. 

“Cameras?” Kylo asked, licking his lips. “Where?” 

“All over,” Hux told him, rolling his eyes. “This is a security firm; did you think my  _ office  _ wouldn't be secure?” 

Kylo licked his lips again and said, too eagerly, “Cameras like the ones you record the lobby with?” 

“Yes,” Hux replied slowly. “Of course. Why--” 

Kylo yanked Hux forward by his hips, was suddenly all over him and Hux couldn't breathe, couldn't  _ think, _ forgot everything for one wonderful moment, and kissed him back. 

The world came back too soon, and Hux hissed, “Wait, what are you doing? Someone will  _ see.”  _

_ “God,  _ I hope so,” Kylo groaned. 

“ _ Kylo.  _ I  _ work  _ here.” 

“You're the boss,” Kylo panted, nosing at Hux’s collar and pawing at his waist. “Who's gonna stop you?” 

Hux hesitated, and Kylo must have sensed this moment of weakness because he bit Hux on the collarbone through his shirt and Hux moaned thoughtlessly, hands tangling reflexively in Kylo's gorgeous hair. 

“Fuck, yeah, Red,” Kylo breathed as he worked Hux’s belt, and then his pants, open. “You think your cute little assistant can hear us?” 

“ _ What?”  _ Hux demanded, half a laugh and half an indignant gasp on his lips. “What's gotten into you?” 

“It's your fault,” Kylo pouted at him. “The way you just  _ dominated  _ that room-- I bet they're all scared of you, aren't they?” 

“I-- wouldn't be a very good boss-- if that was the case,” Hux managed with some difficulty. Kylo's hands were sliding along his bare ribs, ruching up his shirt. 

“Yeah, they are,” Kylo muttered back, dragging his lips along Hux's neck. “I want them to see you like this,” he admitted fiercely. Hux felt chills raise along his shoulders. “I want to bend you over this desk and I want them to see you squirm on my cock.” 

“ _ Kylo!”  _ Hux tried to sound indignant and appalled. Instead, the word came out an eager moan and Kylo kept going with his ridiculous dirty talk. Hux was overcome, charmed, bemused, all at once. He'd never seen this side of Kylo before--but, the single sane piece of his brain mused, given his stylistic choices, was Hux really surprised to hear he was an exhibitionist? 

“I bet they think you're untouchable, up here in your fancy office. I'm the only one that gets to touch you, right, baby? Right, Red?” 

“Yes,” Hux breathed, arching back when Kylo started to open his shirt, loosen his tie. Something told him he was going to regret this later, but he couldn't muster the willpower to care. And Kylo's eagerness was infectious. What  _ if  _ someone pulled up his office feed? What if Thanisson could hear them? 

“Turn around,” Kylo demanded, hands on Hux's hips forcing him over. He complied unthinkingly, the idea of resisting never even crossing his mind. He liked this chatty, demanding version of Kylo more than he cared to admit. 

His whole desk shook when Kylo pushed Hux's chest down flat across it. The vase of roses tottered dangerously, but Hux was too far gone to care. 

Kylo slammed inelegantly to his knees, jerking Hux's pants down over his ass as he went, and before Hux had time to fully prepare himself, to really comprehend what was happening, he felt Kylo's hands on his bare ass, pulling him open, and that incredible tongue against his skin. His head swam and he called out his appreciation into the wood of his desk. 

Kylo had done this to him before, several times before, and each time was more bizarre and amazing than the last. Hux couldn't wrap his head around the feeling, couldn't quite comprehend the way Kylo could lick against two spine-tingling places at once and he felt each touch like an electric shock, an incredible thrill that left his knees weak and his arms shaking and his heart pounding. 

Kylo pulled away and said, “Louder,” and when he pressed his face back into Hux's ass, Hux almost screamed, just because Kylo has asked (- _ told-)  _ him to. Kylo moaned and murmured his appreciation against Hux's skin and distantly, Hux heard him rustling around with the clothes on the floor. Something in Hux's brain connected the sound with the word  _ lube _ but he wasn't particularly motivated to suss out how the two were connected until Kylo pulled away. Hux jerked his head around in sudden frustration and hissed over his shoulder, “Well, don't  _ stop.”  _

Kylo was standing up, tearing at a little packet of lube, and Hux hissed, “You  _ were _ planning something, you liar.” 

Kylo grinned at him and coated his fingers with an obscene little wiggle. “What can I say, Red, I missed you.” 

“You always-- _ miss me,”  _ Hux barely managed to reply, voice hitching when Kylo pressed into him with two thick fingers. Kylo giggled as he wiggled his fingers again and Hux hissed in pleasure, forehead stuck to the desk. 

Kylo's handiwork was little more than a formality, and Hux had no sooner cocked his hips to give Kylo a better angle, than Kylo was pulling his hand away and pushing at Hux with his beautiful pierced and studded monstrosity of a dick. Hux stilled at the feeling, mind slowing to an uncharacteristic crawl before it ballooned suddenly with every filthy fantasy he'd concocted since seeing it. 

Kylo had one hand on Hux's hip and the other on his own dick when he laughed again and said, “Fuck, Red, you want it so badly.” 

Hux was shakingly still. All he could hear was his own breath echoing around in his chest. 

“Will you tell me how much you want it?” Kylo asked him darkly, leaning low over Hux's back. 

“What game are you playing, Kylo?” Hux snapped. “Just fuck me alread--” He broke off with a hiss of anticipation when Kylo dragged the underside of his cock between Hux's cheeks. Hux could feel every unexpected ripple and ridge and it made him shudder again. 

Kylo was right. 

He couldn't think of ever wanting anything so badly as he wanted this. 

“What do you think he'd think?” Kylo asked him. Hux saw him jerk his chin at the door. “If he saw you like this.” 

Hux’s brain felt fuzzy. What was Kylo doing to him? “I.” 

“Where are the cameras?” 

Hux blinked to clear his head. “One above--the door. One there, there.” 

Kylo's arms came around his chest, lifted him from the desk and Hux was cocooned by all his strength and warmth. “Look into it,” he pleaded, adjusting his arm under Hux's neck so Hux had to look up. 

He found the blinking red light of the camera and Kylo was sliding into him with a slow, careful press, that, for all Hux's  _ preparation _ over the past three weeks, was still very nearly too much. 

The sound he made was foreign to his own ears and Kylo groaned. 

“ _ Jesus fuck,” _ Hux gasped, heart in his throat. He could feel every ring and bar, feel Kylo stretching him open, filling him in the most impossible way. “ _ Fuck, Kylo, fuck.” _

Hux grabbed Kylo's wrist, barred across his throat, and pressed his whole body back, desperate to feel Kylo all over him. No one had ever held him like this. No one had ever inspired such a frenzy of heat in Hux's chest before. 

“Yes, yes, yes,” Kylo breathed in his ear all at once, voice as soothing as it was arousing; the sudden clamour of discomfort, of  _ fear  _ that Kylo's tender touch had awoken trickled away with that voice, spurred Hux to relax into Kylo's liquid embrace. He wasn't looking at the camera anymore. His eyes had rolled back in his head, squeezed further shut with every exquisite thrust. 

He cried out with each one, a pleading litany of wordless gasps and moans interspersed with  _ yes  _ and  _ Kylo _ and  _ fuck _ until his voice cracked and he realized he'd never yelled like this before, never  _ needed  _ like he needed Kylo right now. He thought back to the first time he'd gone to Kylo's apartment, how lovely and vulnerable Kylo had been for him, how Hux hadn't really given that feeling back until now. 

His chest felt too full, like he might burst, or scream, and Kylo stroked his hair back from forehead and hissed, “Fuck, you like that, don't you, Red? You want them to hear you, you're so powerful here, aren't you, aren't you, baby, and I'm the only one who gets to make you scream, come on, scream for me, Armitage--” 

Hux's voice cracked again and he squeezed around Kylo until Kylo cursed.  _ No one  _ called him Armitage-- and yet. “Fuck me, you're so tight,” Kylo groaned, and Hux felt himself go boneless against the arm holding him up. Kylo hadn't been nearly so chatty any of the other times they'd fucked. 

Hux never wanted him to stop talking.

Was anyone watching that feed? Could anyone hear the filthy little things Kylo was whispering to him?   

Kylo was fucking him far too gently for the sensation wracking Hux's body. He was careful not to be too rough, and the slow drag meant Hux could feel  _ everything _ , how  _ thick  _ Kylo was, how deep he could press, and the mind bending hitch of each piercing. 

“Harder, harder, Kylo,  _ yes _ .” 

The vase of roses fell off the desk, crashed to the floor when Kylo slammed back into him, tightened the hand across Hux’s throat and dug his nails into Hux's hip. 

“Shit, Red, I'm  _ really  _ close, are you--” 

“ _ Yes,  _ fuck, Kylo--” Hux was babbling nonsense, which had never been his way but the closer Kylo brought him to the edge, the more Hux wanted to praise him for it, to scream his name, to  _ thank him _ \-- and  _ God,  _ that incredible  _ cock-- _

Kylo gasped his name and pulled away, put both hands on Hux's waist, and Hux thrust back enough to fit his hand around his own dick between his body and the desk. 

The desk scraped across the slate floor, started edging up the gray rug, and Hux felt Kylo tense, hands suddenly painful on Hux's hips, before he moaned, “Fuck,  _ Red!”  _

Hux felt him come, felt his cock jerk and spill inside him and the feeling was so distinct, so addictive, Hux followed him almost instantly, hand pumping suddenly faster with his own slick release. 

He gasped, shaking against the desk, and said, “Jesus Christ, Kylo.” 

“Fuck,” Kylo groaned, exhausted and sated and, Hux realized suddenly, trembling just as hard as he was. “Fuck, the sounds you make.”

Hux laughed in surprise, a boneless warmth growing in his chest. “I've… I've never thought of  _ cameras _ as a source of arousal,” he admitted.

Kylo draped himself over Hux's back and looked up into the one above the door. “You're so hot. It's not fair if I can't show you off. And it's not fair for me to have you all to myself,” he grinned against Hux's ear. 

“You have me,” Hux breathed. 

“Mmm,” Kylo moaned, pulling him close. “How'd I get so lucky?” 

Hux huffed and  shrugged Kylo away, looked down at his own naked dick and then cursed. 

“What?” Kylo said curiously, pulling away.

“I came on my jacket.” 

“So?” 

“It's  _ Armani.”  _

Kylo snorted and finally pulled out, making Hux bite down on a moan when he did. Kylo spun him around, kissed him so deeply, Hux forgot all about the jacket until Kylo broke away again. “We'll have to be sure to put it on the couch next time.”

“Next time?” Hux asked archly. His exhausted dick betrayed him with a very obvious little twitch that made Kylo grin cheekily at him. 

Hux rolled his eyes and tried to get his fluttering heart beat under control. 

“I have a surprise for you,” he told Kylo,  finally reaching to tug his pants back up and tuck his shirt in. 

Kylo stepped away and did the same; Hux slid into his desk chair, and with a coy glance, started typing. 

In seconds, he'd pulled up the feed. Kylo snapped to attention behind him, leaning over Hux's shoulder as Hux's voice, high pitched and almost embarrassingly desperate pinged out of the speakers. 

Kylo, mouth open, muttered, “Fuck.” 

He squeaked in protest when Hux paused the feed. With a wordless smile, Hux started typing again. In minutes, he'd cut the sections of footage he wanted, erased them from the main server and saved them to his personal one. He paused to pull a thumb drive from his desk and set the footage to transfer. 

“What are you doing?” Kylo demanded hopefully. 

“Making you a copy,” Hux told him. “Although I'm going to encrypt it so you can only view it on your computer,” he added severely. “If you try to save it to another device or watch it somewhere else, it'll be destroyed.” 

“Seriously?” 

“Yes! I don't want-”

“No, I meant seriously you're giving me a copy.” 

Hux looked up at him. The computer beeped, telling Hux the data transfer was through. “What? Only I get to enjoy it?” Hux demanded with a grin. “You helped make it.”

Kylo slammed into him, shoved his tongue so far in Hux's mouth Hux almost bit him before a happy moan escaped his chest. 

“I--” Kylo blurted and then stopped. 

“What?” Hux practically giggled. 

“I--” Kylo said very slowly. “Want to know when we can make a sequel.” 

Somehow Hux didn't think that was what Kylo had wanted to say. But he was smiling so gently, black eyes glued to Hux's face, and Hux didn't press him. 

Hux bit Kylo's lip, and when Kylo sighed into his mouth, Hux whispered, “Surprise me.”

 

Kylo helped him clean up the vase, dropped the roses in the trash. Hux squeaked in protest. 

“No, wait, I love them--” 

Kylo tugged him into a quick kiss, “I'll send you more. Promise,” 

Hux frowned at the discarded roses and still plucked them out of the trash and laid them across his desk. “I like these,” he explained when Kylo laughed at him. “They're the first flowers anyone has ever gotten for me. I want to enjoy them.” 

“Alright,” Kylo grinned. “Walk me out?” 

Hux floated in a cloud back down to the lobby, and parted ways with Kylo at the front door. When he turned to go back to his office, he noticed with a strange little chill that Unamo and everyone at the security desk was trying very hard to pretend he wasn't there. 

He rode the elevator to the top floor in a happy fog; Kylo was meeting Hux at Hux’s place when Hux got off work. He was going to spend the night, and they were going to spend most of tomorrow together, before Kylo had to go to his bar. 

The elevator door pinged open and Hux found himself face to face with Thanisson, who was staring at a spot over Hux's head, jaw tight, and cheeks red over very white lips. 

Hux said, “Shit.” 

He hadn't even noticed Thanisson when Kylo left, had told himself his assistant had found somewhere to be. 

Thanisson colored even more fiercely when Hux cursed, and Hux, suddenly  _ mortified _ shoved his hands in his pockets and rushed through to his office. 

Just as he was about to shut the door, a thin, reedy voice called out, “I want a raise.” There was a pause, during which Hux suspected Thanisson was just as surprised he had spoken as Hux was. Then he spluttered, “Sir!” 

Hux didn't need long to consider. His voice was tight but firm when he said, “Done.” 

Then he slammed the door and barricaded himself into his office. 

Thanisson was one of the most well paid members of Hux's staff. But he was right. He certainly hadn't been getting enough to deal with  _ that.  _

**Author's Note:**

> I love you guys! I hope Hux getting his lived up to your expectations!!! <3


End file.
